


The Fall of Rain  | Garden

by eli_convocation (lefairytwister)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, emetwolweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefairytwister/pseuds/eli_convocation
Summary: In this piece for EmetWolWeek2020, Emet Selch must come to terms with his feelings towards the newly appointed Fourteenth, Azem (your Warrior of Light). Prompt: Rain | Ocean
Relationships: Azem & Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Fall of Rain  | Garden

The skies of Amaurot began to empty themselves unto the sprawling city. 

Dark-hooded figures scattered and sought out shelter, save one lone figure who turned his masked face up to the sky to contemplate the clouds that passed overhead. 

Unlike the others in the street who wore the plain white masks of the normal citizenry, this person wore a red mask adorned with two white semi circles. The color signified his station as a member of the Convocation. This body of fourteen oversaw the city’s affairs and tended to the welfare of those who called Amaurot home. 

He touched the mask, gently flicking off the raindrops that obscured his view. That mask bore two semicircles of white that signified he was the Architect. 

Emet-Selch. 

He cut an odd figure standing out there in the rain, licking the water on his lips. 

It was fresh and light, perfect for its intended purpose.

If he were to take blame for this sudden shifting weather-- Emet-Selch mused -- at least he might as well enjoy it. He knew that some residents suspected he was up to no good, particularly after his Bureau had recently inserted a large section of greenery into the city’s design, changing roads and buildings in the process. 

He knew he would take the blame, even though it was not his plan. 

This strange turn of events was due to her--the one often tied to the strange stories about the new Emet-Selch. The Fourteenth. 

* * *

The city had only recently celebrated the installation of a new Fourteenth member of the Convocation, a few turns after a new Emet-Selch had also been appointed. 

Many had thought she would be the next Halmarut based on her inclination towards botany and her hand in creating plant creatures. But, in spite of many rumors circulating in the city, the then and current Halmarut made no movement to retire. 

And when the seat of Azem suddenly vacated, her selection was a shock to many of her friends and colleagues who had always thought she would simply wait. It was not that she lacked the skills or temperament for the seat of the Fourteenth for she was curious and charismatic in her own quiet way. But none had expected her to throw herself into the role of a designated traveler -- or the Wanderer. Her life would now take a path vastly different from others -- and be full of sacrifices that many would not take upon themselves.

Among their circle of former classmates, only he and Hythlodaeus had suspected that she had any interest in such a role. As a student, she was always smuggling herself outside Amaurot, under pretense of her work for Halmarut. And she would always bring back small presents (to his horror for they were apt to run amok).

The role suited her, they knew. She was not very interested in politics and long meetings. She had always been one to desire freedom.

And so the Convocation had a new Fourteenth and a new Architect. Two new appointees from the same class had not been seen since the early days of their people. The two childhood friends and long-time rivals did not fail to disappoint to make things interesting. 

Azem had only been seated for a mere handful of seasons but her every return to Amaurot would be marked by a sudden flurry of proposals to the Convocation, from her and from others inspired by the tales of her adventures in the outside world. 

He should have known what she was plotting when she confirmed that the weather was within his Bureau’s domain to manage. Azem began to regularly show up at the Bureau, telling his staff about the beauty of the world outside and asking their help to improve several drawings being prepared for the Convocation. 

Emet-Selch did not eavesdrop on these matters for he was busy with a problem related to the fortification of the city walls. The intelligence that the 14th had gathered on her previous trip had merited changes to their designs to better repel some creatures newly migrated to their region.

However for various reasons Hythlodaeus took it upon himself to keep Hades informed about the 14th's activities. His deputy burst into his office with some food for him after her latest visit had ended. “She wants to build a garden!”

Emet-Selch’s eyes flickered upon the plate in his friend’s hands and then declined the sandwiches. He was drafting runes into his sketches and did not want crumbs on his papers. “Well, a place for pots and plants shouldn’t require much work. Rooftop terraces don’t require my authorization.” 

His friend chuckled. Emet would not take the bait it seemed this time. “Now even that is child’s play for her. And that wouldn’t require a stack of plans, would it? Wouldn’t you like to see them?”

Emet waved off the request. Hythlodaeus was equally capable of standing in for him. But a few days later, Emet realized he should have paid heed to that sly warning. 

When the entire proposal was delivered to him as part of a formal proposal for the Council, his eyes were opened to the scope of the plan. Her aim was to build within the capital not some small rooftop garden, but one of incredible scale -- spanning the size of many buildings (at least 40) -- an outdoor garden that all the masses could enjoy.

Unlike the heavily controlled hothouses employed by Halmarut or the guarded aquariums of Mitron, she wanted an outdoors means to feature living life not created by Amaurotine hands.

Her drawings still lacked some technical details but they were enough to convey the vision and scope of what she wanted to do. As the Convocation began to assemble in their meeting hall, he passed several members, eavesdropping upon their whispered conversations. And he knew her written words had certainly impressed more than one of them. 

Her words sung of a place with many colors and shapes, of fish that would shine like gold, and of winged creatures that would pepper the flora and fauna of the outside world. They described smells of the exotic teas and spices that she wanted to showcase for the people -- to evoke and illuminate the distant places she visited on her journeys. 

In this first meeting, they could see the beginning of her plan. “Why do you really want to do this?” they had asked. 

The young woman stood from her seat. She looked delighted as she conjured images taken from her journeys into the air for them to see. Each was more colorful and wild than the prior. “These places improve the feelings of these outlanders,” Azem answered. “And more so, they provide rest and energize creativity.” 

Halmarut and Mitron were already beaming, but that was to be expected of them. Several of the other members smiled in encouragement and so the young woman continued. “And while that may be something that other existing concepts can achieve, this garden will also help others care for life outside of Amaurot. And how better to nurture my future successor than by allowing the citizenry to have a glimpse of the outside world. ” 

A few frowns emerged at such a morbid statement from their newest member. Yet it was true that the Fourteenths often had an unusually short time in their seat. The last, in fact, had not survived to retire from it. 

It was in these awkward silences that the Speaker would intervene. Lahabrea offered some words with a look in Emet-Selch’s general direction. “The biggest burden would be to the Architect, one would surmise.” 

“Yes,” she agreed, her eyes also turning Emet-Selch’s way. 

Emet-Selch’s mind whirled through the plans and the efforts and inputs required. This project would require a specification of land accessible to all residents. Currently there were no empty spaces large enough to house such an idea and in a central enough location. Creating one would mean a careful restructuring of the current city layout. Not impossible, but a considerable amount of work on part of the Bureau of the Architect. The rest would be up to Azem to implement once she had the land she wanted. 

“I have seen the proposal.” Emet-Selch rested his elbows upon the table in front of him. He tapped his fingers together as he offered his opinion. “The plans need some reworking to minimize the impact on our residents. But it can be done.” 

“I would be glad to make these changes with your guidance,” Azem smiled as she turned her gaze his way. “I look forward to working with you,” she added gently. 

Emet-Selch was oblivious to the meaning of the glances such words evoked out of their fellow members. “My staff will be of help.” He leaned back in his seat, once again drawing out the way forward in his mind. He would need to assign a few more draftsmen and a specialist on warding spells. Hythlodaeus would be eminently suited to oversee such a task. “It should not take more than a few days, I think.” 

And Hythlodaeus did willingly offer his help, although looked worried every time the 14th would show up at their offices over the next few days for the required consultations on the revisions. 

Each time the lady would visit his office, it seemed Emet had no more time than to greet her before running off to tend to some new problem that had presented itself. 

And so he left the matter of the changes to Azem and Hythlodaeus and did not pay much attention to these revised plans until the next Convocation meeting. He quickly rifled through them after he took his seat and kept one ear trained on the environmental impact reports the other members offered as part of their final evaluation of the project. 

Azem spoke to each member in turn before she turned to the ninth and tenth who would comment. The Emissary and the Speaker would abstain. As Architect, Emet would speak last. 

“Lastly, we have created a catalogue of all potential seeds and livery that will be included for the first showing.”

“These have been vetted,” the rather eccentric Mitron yawned. “And my students are already at work preparing the creatures for transport.”

Azem threw a fond look at Mitron and then to Halmarut who flanked her. 

“Mine as well,” Halmarut turned a smile upon Azem. “Including you, of course.” 

“Of course,” Azem answered a little too happily. 

Emet-Selch narrowed his eyes as his fingers flipped through the extensive stack of papers that comprised that catalogue. There were risks of bringing in outside plant life into Amaurot, but those had been debated. And still -- it struck him as odd to incorporate organic, fragile matter into the expanding city -- matter that would live and die in the blink of its residents’ eyes. 

His look of displeasure did not go unnoted. 

It was the Speaker, Lahabrea, who then spoke up in that imperious voice of his. “You disapprove, Architect?” 

All eyes turned his way, and inwardly Emet-Selch sighed. “A great deal of life will live and die--it hardly seems to be —”

“--Pragmatic,” Azem finished his sentence in a sardonic tone that was an uncanny imitation of him. “You always say things like that,” she countered. “But why now. I have been drafting this for weeks and with the input of your staff . Why now?” she repeated.

Halmarut rose from his seat, but not before Azem had forced her way over to the Architect. 

He could feel her anger before he heard it. “You never would make time in school to see the beauty of these outworld gardens for yourself! And yet you know enough to deem them impractical? You would not listen then. As for now I had already excised a great many things at the recommendation of your deputy, but you never made yourself available to discuss it. Then and now — even as I stand before you as the Fourteenth, you still don’t look at me or talk to me? Why?” 

A mask flew at him -- her mask. He did look at her then. Only then could see her eyes - the ones that changed colors like the moods of the sea. They had grown dark - not only because of anger, but pain. Because of him. 

For once, he did not argue back as it began to dawn on him exactly why she had come all those days to the Bureau. 

“El--” he began to speak.

But Lahabrea stood and coughed into his glove. As Speaker it was his role to bring discussions to heel. “There are enough votes to uphold this proposal, and we have both Mitron and Halmarut standing as sponsors. Architect, are there any further objections? Scale of living matter can be adjusted by Halmarut and Mitron. This project needs to begin before the 14th is sent out again.” 

Emet-Selch roused himself from his mortification to find many eyes weighing him. He could sense the distaste from some towards him and Azem. And from others he sensed amusement, curiosity, and even sadness. 

This would not do. He affected disinterest and waved his right hand. “Of course, with two sponsors and the plans approved by my staff, there is no objection. The Bureau will make the changes.” 

“Very well then,” the Speaker concluded. “We should recess.” 

And with that the members began to relax, free to leave. 

Emet picked up her mask, intending to bring it back to her. But he was too slow to move . By the time he had gathered up his things , she had all but disappeared.

He stood, looking around, but found himself pulled aside by other members for other matters. 

* * *

Although the garden proposal had been approved, a late request by Mitron came in to add additional waterways to support both the plant life and the additional aquatic creatures that would be included in the garden. This request would require rerouting and splitting some small tributaries in the city . The intent was not to create a greater draw on the water outside, and so the Bureau staff would also have to cycle water throughout the city’s water network a bit differently. This would involve a larger number of calculations and modeling, but nothing that was beyond their acumen in the Bureau of the Architect. 

Normally protocol meant that such a matter should have been discussed at the Bureau. And a summons was sent to the 14th after Mitron’s latest changes. However, the 14th did not show up at the appointed hour set aside for a discussion. Instead a terse message came back by courier signaling that it was fine to proceed. 

Emet-Selch would proceed with or without the presence of others and made the preparations in his office . Unlike previous amendments he decided he would not turn over the last task for Azem to Hythlodaeus, but handle this personally. 

Still Hythlodaeus would not idly stand by. He came to the Architect's office, to observe as Emet-Selch wove spells to finalize the layout of the botanical garden. 

After Emet-Selch opened his eyes, he sat in his chair -- exhausted. Hythlodaeus perched at the edge of the desk and joined his friend at staring out the window. “Hades, I need to tell you that I stopped by to see her.”

Hythlodaeus’ voice told him what he needed to know.

Inwardly, Emet sighed. “I have really messed this up.”

“Yes. I tried to warn you--and quite a few people know about the meeting the other day. Your fellow Convocation members are well… not inclined to keep matters regarding you quiet.” 

Of course, some of his ideas and his manners did tend to irritate others from time to time. He was still an upstart in their eyes. But aside from the politics, Emet-Selch did not mind those.

Emet-Selch, or rather Hades, responded gloomily. “I have never had her throw anything at me before. Well, not in a long time,” he hunched over his desk. “Not since we were children.” 

“Well that time, she did manage to knock you out,” Hythlodaeus corrected him pertly. “You deserved that , you know.”

“And you’re saying that I deserved this as well?”

His friend snorted. “She was here every day, hours at a time. And considering that, how many times did you talk to her?”

“I mean, I greeted her. But the defenses-- I’m trying my best--”

“She knew that. But you really think she was just coming here to feed our staff and say hello to all of our fellow classmates?” 

“Well--” Hades scratched the back of his neck. 

Hythlodaeus groaned. “How did you ever manage to graduate first in class? She was coming here to see you. She wanted to work with you, Hades. She knew that was the only way to have your time. And not once did you stop by her door ‘after work’ to revise those plans. Not once did you send her a note thanking her for the sandwiches she brought by. Or perhaps think to ask her to dine with you! Seriously Hades, are you that daft? Or is there someone else?”

“Of course not,” he snapped. 

“I didn’t think so.” His friend threw his hands up. "Except for your work. Your work has always been first -- but that might cost you dearly this time.” 

* * *

As he had planned, the actual relocation and installation of this large sizable green ‘park’ within the city was completed within few days. The largest challenge had been to the temporary shifting of residences but his staff had done a thorough catalog and inventory prior to the changes. Other than addressing a few missing items that the impacted residents asked for assistance recreating, all personal residences, and effects were now relocated onto new floors in taller buildings. And with his specific contribution to the garden effort now ended, Emet’s only glimpse of Azem would be at Convocation meetings. 

Each meeting required her to stand and deliver reports -- one on the progress of her city project and the others describing information relayed by her troupe of outside adventurers and allies.

He openly studied her, oblivious to how, in turn, the other Convocation members studied him. It was becoming evident her time in the city was nearing its end. He was trying to commit to memory that gentle voice that emanated from behind that unique mask and the hue of her soul, shining in its unmistakable fashion. He would store away these memories for that day in which she would once again leave Amaurot. 

And leave him behind. 

With each brilliant smile she offered to some other member of the Convocation, he would tap at the table in irritated fashion. He did not want to admit that his pride and foolishness had deprived him of even her smiles.

He saw her pause at some compliment thrown her way. Emet, in a rare flash of anger, found it insufferable to sit any longer. He quit his table, and pushed aside the door to the outside steps. 

The Architect thought to leave the meeting entirely -- for he was no longer in the mood to give input on some festivities that his fellow members had planned a week from now. However, he paused when he heard steps behind him. 

“A breath of air, Architect? I would like to speak to you.” It was Halmarut -- his former professor. A long-standing member of the Council. But more importantly— he was Azem’s father.

There was enough history between them that Halmarut dropped formalities immediately. The older Amaurotine was always stern, and yet, he had never bullied Emet. “Hades. It has been a long time since you have visited and dined with me. My daughter-- have you two not spoken since the incident?”

Emet winced before turning his eyes to the doors behind him , where that daughter was in attendance. “I have every intent to support her project, but to keep the veneer of impartiality, and to not irritate her any further--” 

The elder’s voice dropped lower. “Please. Even when two members fight within these walls, it is a debate to be set aside as we exit these doors. But you two -- why does it continue? Cannot this be resolved? You two used to be always together and always talking. As parents -- we all raised you two better than this. We thought. We hoped —“. Halmarut’s voice trailed off. 

Emet’s shoulders dropped in defeat. “We both have our duties now. It already was controversial when she joined. And now she is the 14th and I would not dare trifle with that--” 

“Do you think the Convocation did not know?” Halmarut sighed. “You fear appearances and yet, even the others prefer a happy 14th and an Architect who doesn’t look murderous every time someone throws a compliment her way. But Hades -- think. You are the one gifted with insight into the souls of others -- can you not see hers?” 

Halmarut removed his mask to rub his nose and then replaced it in deliberate fashion, keeping his former student’s attention focused upon him. “This project isn’t her indulging some fancy. She labors to make something for the people she cares about— to remember her by when she departs.” 

To remember her by. 

Emet shivered once, wondering at the finality in Halmarut’s words. And then he glanced afield, towards the skyline of Amaurot - the city that he loved, the city she would leave. Emet-Selch stood up straight. “And what would you have me do?”

The older Amaurotine smiled thinly beneath his mask. “The garden is almost ready but requires one more thing -- the blessing of the Architect, the one to whom all things in Amaurot are entrusted.”

“The plans are approved--” In fact, his bureau employees had seen to this from the moment the project was officially endorsed. 

“No,” Halmarut spoke emphatically. “It can only be you. She wants the presence of Hades -- for you to stand there with her, to share this outside world with. The one person she will miss the most. The one person she loves most.” 

* * * 

And so the next morning he found himself summoned to this particular lily lamp -- a place where the two had often met to walk the streets of Amaurot. He found himself waiting, staring skyward as the sun disappeared behind a small patch of clouds ripened with water.

Hades did not look his best. He had not slept much since Halmarut had slammed him with the truth that he hadn’t wanted to acknowledge. She loved him. And he in turn loved her. He had always loved her. 

But his dedication to his work and his love for his people had always made it the wrong time to address any feelings he had. 

And then, she became the Fourteenth, and it seemed unwise to say anything at all. 

Fate had interfered. He had become Emet-Selch too early and Halmarut had stepped down too late for his daughter. And now the one he loved had become the Fourteenth and would leave this place yet again.

He wondered as the minutes passed while he waited in the rain --- if Azem would not come after all. Perhaps she wouldn’t. Perhaps their time had come and gone. 

But as the sun emerged from behind the clouds once more, a figure appeared. 

Hades raised his hand to his eyes and tried to make out the silhouette in the distance. 

In spite of the simple robe and mask that covered it, he recognized the soul that wandered towards him. It was a color he knew - a color he would never forget, never mistake for any another. 

Before he could call out, she was already there -- her arms flung about him, her hood falling back as her laughter fell like clear drops of rain. 

She clung to him in relief. “I didn’t know if you would be here. I thought you might change your mind.”

Hades buried his nose in her long dark hair. “I keep my promises, Eli. But next time,” he stroked her head. “I’ll teach you how to summon me whenever you need to talk to me. I promise, I won’t be too busy--”

She tilted her head to the side, evidently amused by the idea. “Summon you anywhere? What if I decided to drop you in the middle of the sea, or on a building--”

“Well, there would be consequences for that,” he smirked. “But perhaps that is a discussion for another time-- I take it Halmarut is waiting.”

“He is,” Eli answered. “So is Hythlodaeus. They’re all waiting for you. I want to share so much with you. With all of you!”

Her fingers reached for his , entwining through them and holding them fast . And without warning, she began to sprint, dragging him along the street. 

As the more genteel Amaurotines stopped to stare at the undignified actions of a certain Emet-Selch and his unidentified companion, he found himself groaning aloud. For he was certain that tomorrow he would be thoroughly scolded by others in the Convocation for wearing that mask while “romancing some silly young creature.” 

But with a snap of his fingers, the red mask was replaced by one of simple white. 

If they were to be scolded, then it would not be as Azem and Emet-Selch, but as Eli and Hades. 

And with a lighter heart, Hades followed his would-be shepherdess in the gentle rain. They ran down the streets of the eternal city, hearts full of hope that accompanies young love. 

They would seek the path to where the promised garden waited.

**Author's Note:**

> An experiment as I return to writing fanfic after 15 years. THANKS FFXIV. This was drafted post 5.3 and prior to the publication of the latest Emet-Selch tales on September 10, 2020. There will be several more experiments during Emet Selch Week. After that, I'll decide whether to reincorporate these all into some larger narrative :) . Please note -- Emet of Amaurot was not the same Emet we see later (with thousands of years, grief, and loss to bear). Largely based him on the aloof version we saw in the first Tales. 
> 
> The rain, as is the garden, both literal and metaphorical elements in this story. 
> 
> This piece does have accompanying artwork which I'll be posting later (for now) at my twitter : elisa_swann. It is from an Amaurot-verse that I had started playing around in for the Amaurotine Zine which was released earlier this year.


End file.
